


2017 Carry On Countdown

by Clyptonite



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown, I need a beta, M/M, What are Tags?, are you excited?!?!, lets just do this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-06 21:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clyptonite/pseuds/Clyptonite
Summary: My works for the Carry On Countdown





	1. Day 1: At Watford

> **Simon**

* * *

Dear Diary:

 

  Stupid Baz. I hate him so so so much. Winking at Agatha, making me go off, throwing me down the stairs (I  _so_ didn’t fall. Shut up, Penny). 

  I don’t know what to do with him. Now that he’s not here, though... am I allowed to admit I don’t know what to do without him? 

  It’s not that I’m nothing without him, that’s far from true. I know I’m an individual and I have no need for him to be here just for me to be a person but it’s kind of disconcerting to have an empty room all the time. No Baz = empty bathroom = I can’t steal his hair products that make my curls soft. Granted, it also means he doesn’t steal my Mint Aero bars. That’s nice. 

  I guess I have to wait for him to get back. Maybe he got “plotting” tattooed to his arm and it got infected and he’s now bedridden. It’s nice to imagine that. Penny calls me “needlessly morose.” I’m not sure what that means, exactly, but I’m guessing it means she thinks I’m being a bit too mean to him, even in my own head. 

   ~~I need him to come back.~~

  ~~I want him to come back.~~

   ~~I hate him.~~

   ~~I love him.~~

  I don’t know. 

 

  

 

 


	2. Day 2: Social Media

**Baz**

* * *

 

  For the two weeks that I’m in bed, recovering from the kidnapping, I alternately sleep, eat, and obsessively check Instagram. 

  Snow has an Instagram, which I think he updates with Bunce’s phone, as he doesn’t have one himself. The pictures are gorgeous. 

  Actually, from an artistic viewpoint, they’re awful. The lighting is poor, the angles catch shadows on his face in all the worst ways and he can never seem to manage to maintain his unruly curls. The point, however, is that all of the pictures show him happy and safe. Spending Christmas and Spring holidays with the Bunces and Welbeloves. Away from anyone who can hurt him, and with those who make him smile like the lunatic that he is. 

  Crowley, I’m in way too deep for him. I know Fiona checks my phone while I’m away at Watford, (we’re not technically allowed to have cellulars on campus) so any time I leave, I cast a  **Clear Out!** on my cell, to get rid of any trace of my relentless online searches for Snow. I wouldn’t have to do this if Fiona weren’t so damned sure I secretly had a bloke at Watford. Sometimes I think she should stick to maintaining her own love life. Especially when it consists mainly of Normals. Emo Normals. Emo Normals who can’t hold a job. Merlin. I suppose the Pitches really don’t know how to choose their men, do we? 


	3. Day 3: Time Travel

**Penny**

* * *

 

  Time travel isn’t actually possible, despite Simon trying to convince me that it  _must_ be. His logic is that if magic exists, so must a spell to bend space and time. Not so. 

  Besides, even if there were, there’s nothing in my life I would change. Well, maybe Agatha and Simon getting together. They’re both miserable, I don’t see how it’s lasted this long. 

  My point is, my life is good. Sure, I spend a good portion of it in fear for my life, but that’s nothing. Nothing compared to spring breaks watching Doctor Who with Simon, with summers in America with Micah, with weekends at Aggie’s. My life is good. 


	4. Day 4: Rainy Day

**Baz**

* * *

 

 The day I get back to Watford, it’s raining hard, just as it was the day I arrived, eight years ago.

  I find the rain frustrating and the “pitter-patter” of the drops annoying. What I  _do_ like about the rain, however, is that all the rats stay in one spot, in the Catacombs when it rains. Not to mention, it means Snow will be in the library with Bunce. He always goes there when it’s raining. I don’t know why. The rain makes me think of a poem by Haymanali. The poem makes me think of Snow. 

> Your languorous glances  
> Whisper their longing  
> For me always gently  
> To my yearning ears  
> Through all my dreams  
> Those wonderful words of love  
> Hidden under the lingering  
> Shadow of your rainbow  
> Colored eloquently  
> Pretty lips  
> Fall in roseates  
> Of wet and warm kisses  
> Towards my cloudy dreams

  I love him. 

  I hope I fall asleep before he gets back to the room. 


	5. Day 5: Dreams

**Ebb**

* * *

 Most of the time, I dream about my goats. I love my goats. They make me happy when I’m happy and when I’m sad, they’re okay with that too. I’m sad quite a lot. Like I tell Simon, crying is good for you. 

  Tonight, I think I’ll dream of Nicky. Merlin knows I miss him. How could I not? My twin. Two most powerful mages at Watford. Two of the three most troublesome, as well. Crowley, I haven’t heard from Fiona in years. I wonder how she’s doing, up there with her nephew. Her brother-in-law. 


	6. Day 6: Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not all that angsty but does get just slightly sexual. Warnings for both, just in case.

**Simon**

* * *

 I quite like having Baz back. He’s only been back a few weeks but it’s been... better. We don’t fight, we’re civil. I think I quite like Baz. Period. As a person (vampire?). 

  I told Agatha, as soon as I knew that I liked her. I think it’s only fair that I apply the same courtesy to Baz. Gathering up my courage, I head to our room, at the top of Mummers House. 

  I stand outside the door for about 8 years before I actually step in. When I do, I’m  ~~~~ _so_ not prepared for what I see. 

  “Baz?” I ask. My voice coming out so quietly, so pathetically. 

  He’s on his bed. More specifically, he’s on all fours on top of some 8th year, hardcore making out with the guy. They’ve obviously been at it a while. I don’t think I can handle this. 

  Baz turns to look at me. 

  “Merlin, Snow.” He sneers, “You really have the greatest timing, don’t you.” 

  He rolls his eyes and I leave the room. I spend the night in Gareth and Rhys’ room. They toss down a pillow and blanket for me and I lay on the ground. Crying. All night. I feel so broken. 


End file.
